


Wings of a Butterfly.

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Doctor!Bucky, Doctor!Tony, M/M, Medicine, Paciente!Steve, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Una guardia nocturna, casi acabó con los nervios de Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un Stucky que está inspirado en la canción de HIM del mismo nombre. Que tiene un significado que siempre me ha parecido hermoso.

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, médico residente y un hermoso hombre que no debía estar confiscado en las cuatro blancas paredes del hospital local de Shelbyville, o eso decían las enfermeras a su espalda, solo que ellas no sabían que él era capaz de escucharlas. Suspiró lentamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, una risa divertida mientras se dirigía a la sala de terapias. Hace dos meses cuando estuvo en el turno nocturno, pudo haber jurado que su mundo se había destruido de tal forma que había sido casi arrojado a un ataque de pánico instantáneo.

ᴥ

_Esa noche era la última de su turno en la noche, podría decirse que esas eran las horas que lo dejaban en peor estado, demacrado y pálido pero ¿Qué podía decir? Amaba su trabajo con locura como para dejarlo de lado nada más._

_El sonido del recibidor en emergencia lo alertó, el estruendoso ruido de la sirena que le disparó el corazón, nunca era buena señal. Salió disparado desde la esquina donde estaba bebiéndose un café para mantenerse en pie cuando el alma le cayó a los pies literalmente. Ese rubio… Sus labios temblaron y él se estremeció a cuerpo completo ¡Steve!_

_No, no, no. Eso no podía ser. Su mejor amigo estaba inconsciente y bañado en sangre. Sus manos temblaron unos segundos hasta que se obligó a tranquilizarse. La enfermera más cercana le informó, Rogers había tenía un accidente en su motocicleta que le había dejado con el fémur quebrado en cinco partes dispares pero eso no le preocupaba, según el informe, había perdido la consciencia al mismo tiempo del impacto. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando ordenó el traslado a quirófano inmediatamente. ¡Necesitaba al maldito Stark! Era el especialista en el área._

_Ocho horas de operación después, Bucky tenía un leve respiro, solo tenía que esperar que su amigo abriera los ojos y saber que tanto le había afectado el golpe. Un leve apretón en su hombro lo hizo dar un respingo consiguiéndose con Stark, su sonrisa infaltable pero en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio._

  _\- Procura decirle a tu novio, que para la próxima, se estrelle contra un oso de felpa y no contra un auto._

_\- No es mí…_

_\- Sí, sí. Cuando despierte llévalo con Bruce para que le haga una tomografía. Y después tendrá que ir a terapias con Loki. – su expresión se volvió seria – Le salvé la pierna James, pero eso no quiere decir que no tiene que poner de su parte, tendrá que dejar la marina. Pero… - su sonrisa socarrona volvió y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda al menor – Despreocúpate, así lo tendrás más para ti._

  _Bucky se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras observaba como Tony se alejaba por el pasillo. ¡El muy bastardo era un…! Presionó dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz dejándose caer en una silla del pasillo en espera. Había convencido a la madre de Steve que fuera a descansar y por cualquier novedad, él mismo avisaría. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de Steve. Suspiró pensando que esa sería la noche más larga de su vida._

ᴥ

Una sonrisa radiante fue lo que le dio a la enfermera de turno en la sala. Pasó hacía un amplio espacio con varios aparatos de ejercicios y muchos más pacientes con enfermeros y doctores a la orden. Su mirada se entrecerró buscando a Loki hasta que lo encontró. Loki era uno de los mejores médicos de la zona en el ámbito de recuperación, le sonrió al hombre dándole uno de los dos cafés que llevaba.

 - Hey Loki, toma un descanso, me llevaré al saco de papas a dar un paseo por el jardín.

\- _¡JAMES BUCHANAN!_ – regañó el paciente rubio y mejor amigo de Bucky.

\- ¿Dime, cariño? – preguntó Bucky, su sonrisa amplia y ese toque meloso suyo.

\- Uh, yo mejor me voy a dar una vuelta. – dijo el médico adjunto en risas. Loki le pasó las muletas de Rogers a Barnes cuando se retiró.

\- ¿Ves lo que haces? Tanto que me costó ganarme su respeto, Bucky… - murmuró el sobrenombre en advertencia.

\- ¿En serio estabas buscando respeto de Loki…? – le colocó una mano en el hombro al otro casi con lastima – Pobre alma inocente… Ven, vamos.

 Sus manos se metieron bajo los brazos de su mejor amigo para alzarlo y ayudarlo con una muleta. Steve había tenido un progreso impresionante en esos dos meses y por suerte, su sistema nervioso no se había visto comprometido en el accidente. Bucky había saltado de alegría cuando el neurólogo: Bruce, le había dado la buena noticia.

Con cuidado pasó un brazo en la cintura del rubio. La incomodidad del momento había quedado olvidada cuando en un delirio de pastillas y calmantes Steve lo había dicho que lo amaba, y que había sido un completo descuidado al impactar contra el auto.  Unas horas después lo había repetido sin estar potencialmente drogado. Desde ese momento había comenzado un juego de manos y besos robados que ninguno podía ni quería parar.

 - ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Rogers, quien había dado de baja en la marina y ahora lo esperaba una indemnización por eso mientras esperaba que sería de su vida, mientras tenía a Bucky.

\- Que me urge que dejes de cojear. He estado tanto en abstinencia que un día de estos te salto encima y te dejo definitivamente inválido – mintió pero la idea se le hacía bastante placentera.

\- Ya veremos… Ya veremos… - rió de buena gana el otro, sus ojos se elevados al cielo. Señaló un rosal que mantenía una reja del hospital en una enredadera. – Vuelan mariposas.

\- ¿Conoces la leyenda de las mariposas? – preguntó el doctor pero ni siquiera lo dejó responderle, para poder relatar – Hay un cuento celta, que, si le arrancas las alas a una mariposa y se la ofreces a los dioses, ellos te perdonarán cada falla y te llevaran al _Valhalla._

Steve se quedó en silencio un rato largo, sus pensamientos perdidos mientras observaba las mariposas. Después simplemente rió arrebatándole a Bucky el café cargado que tenía.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es mío y no deberías de ingerir cafeína con tantos calmantes que estas tomando. – regañó en un tono de médico seguro que el ex-marine ignoró dándole un largo sorbo al vaso, lentamente se acercó al otro cojeando hasta tomarlo de la nuca, uniendo la frente contra la ajena.

\- ¿Serías mis alas de mariposa, Bucky? – susurró.

El nombrado se ruborizó profundamente, tragó en seco y como única respuesta lo besó lentamente. Lo amaba con locura desmedida, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
